Baila para Mí
by Sele de la Luna
Summary: Una sugerencia y Un reto... Misaki furiosa y Usui feliz... Pasen y lean. One-shot de nuestra pareja favorita. Espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer:** Kaichō wa Maid sama! Sigue sin pertenecerme... too bad! Pero tomo prestados a los hermosísimos personajes de **Hiro Fujiwara** para divertirnos un rato leyendo sobre ellos. Obviamente no obtengo dinero por ello. =)

**:.**

**Baila para mí**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

'_¡Estúpido alien pervertido!' _ Pensaba furiosa y con sus mejillas ardiendo por lo que aquel rubio de ojos verdes le había dicho hacía solo unos instantes.

_**Diez minutos atrás…**_

Misaki se encontraba revisando la caja de sugerencias como todos los días, había cosas que realmente le parecieron muy interesantes y correctas y otras que de solo saber quiénes lo sugirieron sufrirían un castigo ejemplar…

Comenzó a hacer un bollo con una sugerencia de alto contenido erótico hacia su persona y la dejó a un lado. En su frente comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente una vena. Sabía y tenía más que claro que la gran mayoría de los chicos de la preparatoria Seika en verdad no tenían cerebro pero de todas las sugerencias pervertidas y descabelladas, esa fue la peor ¿en qué demonios pensaban cuando sugirieron lascivamente que la Kaichō hiciera un striptease? Eso era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. Estaba furiosa y juró encontrar un grafólogo para saber de quién había sido esa idea. Y pagaría su osadía… oh sí que lo haría.

Cuando los demás miembros del consejo vieron como una especie de energía ardiente comenzaba a llenar el salón, comenzaron a transpirar frío. Ver en ese estado de furia pura a la presidenta solo significaba más trabajo y uno que otro golpe dependiendo de si eran lo suficientemente osados como para hablarle.

Ninguno de los chicos decía nada porque sabían lo que les convenía, esa mujer endemoniada era de temer…. Sin embargo, había una persona que era lo suficientemente osada como para acercarse a la Kaichō endemoniada, hablarle casualmente y hasta para burlarse de ella.

-Oi Kaicho… ¿por qué tienes esa cara?- Dijo una voz en la espalda de Misaki. La chica dio un respingo y casi saltó de su asiento. Cuando se recuperó del sobresalto, fulminó con la mirada a ese chico que de un día para otro había pasado a ser su sombra.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas aquí a holgazanear!- Le gritó desde su asiento, más furiosa que antes si eso era posible.

Usui Takumi, sin inmutarse por la agresividad de la chica, desenvolvió un lollipop y se lo metió a la boca. –Mmmm ¿Qué será que puso de tan malhumor a la Kaichō?- Le dijo golpeándole suavemente el brazo con el codo tomándole el pelo.

Misaki se puso más colorada que un tomate maduro por la osadía del chico. Intentó contar hasta diez para no golpearlo, no quería usar su fuerza porque sabía que sería en vano, él la esquivaría y ella caería de bruces y quedaría aun más en ridículo.

'_Uno, dos, tres…'_

-Oi Kaichō… ¿Por qué me ignoras?- Volvió a insistir, hincándole un dedo en su mejilla.

'…_cuatro, cinco… seis…'_

Como Misaki seguía sin hacerle caso, Usui inocentemente, tomó el bollo de papel que había en el escritorio arrugado y lo leyó en voz alta. Y justamente, para desgracia de Misaki era el papel de la sugerencia que la había puesto de los mil y un demonios.

-Sugerencia…. Quisiera que la Kaichō hiciera un striptease y en lo posible que intentara ser sexy ya que con esa aura endemoni-.

Misaki no llegó a contar hasta diez… y Usui no llegó a terminar de leer el resto de la sugerencia.

Mientras que la chica se levantó violentamente de su asiento para ir a asesinar al rubio molesto, Usui había caído al suelo producto de un ataque de risas que amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire. Lo que había acabado de leer fue lo más cómico e interesante que leyó en la vida y lo divertía aun más el hecho de que Misaki iba como posesa a la carga a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El silencio reinaba en el salón del consejo y como los miembros sintieron la muerte en ese lugar, mediante excusas patéticas y frases inentendibles salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar. Una vez fuera del salón, se escuchó una carcajada colectiva e inmediatamente correteos por el pasillo.

-¿Ya terminaste de humillarme? ¡Estúpido Usui!-

-No… No te enojes, Misa-chan-. Le dijo un poco más calmado pero sin dejar de reírse. –Pero… no me parece una mala idea-.

Misaki volvió a enrojecer y miró con ira al chico. – ¡Claro, no es mala idea para un pervertido como tú!- Le dijo indignada y con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Sigo insistiendo que es una excelente y tentadora idea-. Le dijo con cierto aire seductor. Misaki, tragó con dificultad.

-¡No! Es una pésima idea y una gran falta de respeto hacia mi persona. En cuanto encuentre al responsable…-

-¿Qué harás? No sabes quién fue el que lo hizo ¿Cómo harás para saber quién fue?- Preguntó con lógica.

-Sé que lo haré…- Respondió tercamente.

-Si eso dices…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- No le estaba gustando la actitud pesimista del chico.

-Si estás tan empecinada en dar con el culpable, te reto a que no lo harás-.

-No puedes retarme a nada porque sabes que lo haré-. Finalizó orgullosa.

-Te daré solo una semana. Si no logras descubrir a la persona que hizo la sugerencia… tendré el privilegio y derecho de que hagas el striptease y solo yo seré el espectador…-

Misaki quedó paralizada ante lo que Usui había dicho ¿es que acaso ser tan pervertido le había nublado el juicio? Había algo en su mirada que la hizo transpirar… era un desafío muy importante y ella… tan orgullosa no pensaba perder.

-¡Estúpido Usui! ¿Y si logro descubrir quién es el culpable?-

-Tu dime que hacer… en ese hipotético caso-. Sonrió socarronamente y Misaki tuvo deseos asesinos de golpearlo.

-Me dejarás en paz por una semana. No te veré ni hablaré por ese período de tiempo-.

La mirada de Usui se torno un tanto triste, como la de un perrito al que se le niega cariño y ella tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarlo, solo que no se lo diría. Pero así como apareció, desapareció de inmediato ¿por qué tenía tanta confianza?

-No será lindo no ver a mi linda novia por ese tiempo… pero será como dices… son muchas personas en la preparatoria…. Te deseo suerte… Misa-chan-. Y con eso se fue robándole casto beso en los labios aprovechando de que nadie los veía.

Misaki se sonrojó y tartamudeando un poco y todavía furiosa le dijo: -¡Hecho!—

_**De regreso al presente…**_

'_Estoy completamente segura que ese estúpido alien tiene que ver con esto. No hay otra explicación… después de todo nadie en su sano juicio pudo haber hecho algo tan osado' _ Pensaba Misaki caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Nadie se atrevía a impedirle el paso, el aura que la rodeaba era demasiado negra.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Los días fueron pasando y Misaki estaba cada vez más histérica pues la semana comenzaba a terminarse y no había logrado dar con la persona que había escrito la sugerencia.

En primer lugar comenzó con su principal sospechoso. Un sujeto de ojos verdes de un extraño planeta llamado feromonas que se decía su novio pero no hubo coincidencias. Eso la enfureció porque estaba segura que ese pervertido había sido el culpable.

Había intentado de todo, ayudó a los profesores a acomodar todos los exámenes finalizados con el único objetivo de reconocer la letra pero por más que hizo lo posible no encontró ni siquiera una caligrafía parecida. Incluso consiguió, por medio de su hermana Suzuna, un grafólogo reconocido pero tampoco él pudo descifrar ni decir algo concreto de la letra. Era un caso único.

Finalmente el día límite llego y Misaki estaba con un aura incluso más oscura que el día que había recibido la sugerencia. Y para colmo de males… al llegar a la escuela él estaba esperándola con una linda bolsa azul.

-¡Buenos días, Misa-chan!-Le dijo feliz de la vida, puesto que se hacía total y completo vencedor de la apuesta.

Primero no le quiso responder, estaba demasiado enojada como para hacerlo pero ella había aceptado el desafío en su terquedad y ahora debía cumplir con su palabra. Así que lo saludó, aunque no con muchos ánimos.

-Buen día Baka Usui-. Intentó alzar su espíritu pero cuando vio que Usui le entregaba la bolsa quedó muda por unos momentos. -¿Qué es esto?- Le dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Linda Misa-chan… eso… es lo que usarás para que cumplas con tu parte del reto… - Le comentó como si hablara del clima.

-¡QUE!- gritó llamando la atención de los alumnos que estaban alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo tomó a Usui del brazo y se lo llevó rápidamente a la azotea, allí podrían hablar sin que nadie los espiara.

Una vez arriba…

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- Gritó nuevamente sacando primero un sombrero de dama, una camisa blanca muy sexy, un sostén negro, una tanga haciendo juego y un pantalón de vestir de mujer muy ajustado. Misaki estaba entre el desmayo y la hemorragia nasal.

-Eso Kaichō, es para que hagas tu presentación estelar… te espero en mi departamento después del Maid Latte… nos iremos juntos pero puedes vestirte en mi baño que no haré trampas y esperaré a que hagas tu show por ti sola-.

Sabía que contar o inspirar profundamente no la calmarían esta vez, sabía que Usui se estaba burlando de ella pero también sabía que ella había hecho un trato y no había logrado su objetivo por lo tanto tenía que tragarse su orgullo y cumplir con lo pactado.

Murmuró un par de maldiciones en voz casi inaudible y agarró nuevamente de muy mala manera la bolsa que había vaciado para ver su contenido. Guardó todo dentro y asintió y se fue a clases. Usui sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases. No podía esperar a que ya fuera la noche.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Una vez terminado su turno en el Maid Latte y luego de romper varias piezas de la vajilla, Misaki se cambió y se dispuso a irse pero… una mano la tomo por el hombro y la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Acaso piensas huir, Misa-chan?-

Misaki tragó duro y se giró para verlo con su mejor cara de póker. –Por supuesto que no, solo… yo solo… iba a esperarte afuera, eso… iba a esperarte afuera.

-Mmmm ¿me pregunto si eso es verdad?-

Misaki no dijo nada. Se irguió dignamente y comenzó a caminar delante de Usui. –Vámonos de una vez, mientras más rápido termine mi humillación mejor-.

-No será una humillación… tendré el placer de ver a mi linda novia hacerme un striptease… - Le dijo seductoramente al oído, cortándole la respiración por un momento y casi haciéndola trastabillar.

-¡Escúchame bien, pervertido acosador, donde intentes algo gracioso te costará la vida!-

-Bueno, bueno… no te violentes… que me vuelves loco. No intentaré nada… que tú no quieras-. Volvió a ronronearle.

Misaki quedó nuevamente sin habla y comenzó a caminar ligero. Usui la seguía detrás sonriendo enamorado. Esa mujer era tan bella… ¿no se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo torturaba siendo así?

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Misaki se dirigió hacia el baño. Estaba histérica, su novio era bastante cruel al obligarla a cumplir con el reto, no le tenía piedad.

Comenzó cambiarse con lentitud y de paso se maquilló. Ya que iba a hacer el ridículo lo iba a hacer completo porque Usui le había dejado en claro que no quería verla sin maquillaje, quería que le regalara un verdadero show ¿de verdad ese pervertido era su novio? Finalmente decidió enfrentar la verdad y salir del baño. Mientras más rápido terminara…más rápido se olvidaría de la humillación.

Cuando salió del baño… una melodía muy sexy comenzó a sonar de fondo. Usui le había armado una especie de escenario… Un aura ardiente comenzó a invadirla. Eso era todo, cumpliría con su palabra y luego lo golpearía por pervertido.

-Te ves muy bien Misa-chan-.

Misaki le mantuvo la vista en alto y con cuidado de no tropezarse con esos tacones que encontró en el baño con su nombre se dirigió al "improvisado" escenario… '_Estúpido pervertido, me las pagará'_.

Con la música guiando sus pasos, Misaki torpemente y tímidamente comenzó a hacer el striptease. Estaba realmente abochornada y al comienzo parecía un robot en reparación pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás ahora. Se enfocó en un punto en la distancia (y no era que había mucho) y comenzó a quitarse las prendas una a una…e inconscientemente comenzaba a actuar cada vez más sexy. Usui estaba estático en el sofá… había pensado que la chica se detendría al momento de ver el escenario pero le estaba demostrando que era capaz de mantener su palabra hasta el final… y eso le estaba costando muchos suspiros y una gran pero gran erección. Lo estaba torturando y ella no se daba cuenta.

Cuando llegó a la parte de la camisa, Misaki se detuvo dubitativa pero… cuando se distrajo y vio el rostro de Usui demasiado rojo decidió seguir para darle una lección. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que podía salir quemada pero… de alguna manera al verlo ahí tan sudoroso y tan inquieto e inseguro no le importó lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Así que tomando coraje, se quitó la camisa y se la arrojó con fuerza a la cara.

Usui cuando sintió la tela golpear su rostro quedó de piedra. En verdad lo había hecho, se había quitado la camisa… y estaba solo con un sostén y pronto se quitaría el pantalón y luego… luego…

Usui se puso de pie y la interrumpió, ya no resistía quería hacerla suya… no la forzaría desde luego que no pero intentaría persuadirla… Dios era eso o una ducha de agua de alguno de los polos. Aunque igualmente tendría sueños húmedos durante semanas…

-Ya…es suficiente Misaki-. Su voz sonaba mucho más grave que lo usual y arrinconándola contra la pared le hizo sentir su excitación.

-Pero qué…-Fue interrumpida por un beso realmente apasionado y de necesidad. Sí, la necesitaba y demasiado.

-Te amo Misaki… - Le dijo sin previo aviso, lo sentía desde hace mucho pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. Podría interpretarlo como que se lo decía por el momento pero no era así… la amaba siempre.

Ella se confundió por unos instantes pero al escucharlo decir esas palabras… su mundo se detuvo y la felicidad la invadió por completo. –Yo…-. Aunque no sabía que responderle, sabía que también lo amaba pero tenía miedo, no quería sufrir decepciones luego. No quería que la abandonara como lo había hecho su padre.

-No pienses que me iré de tu lado… te amo siempre… y quisiera compartir más tiempo contigo-.

-Yo… también te… también te amo… estúpido Usui-.

Y aunque ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que venía los dos estaban seguros que querían dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Era algo muy importante para ambos y aunque los dos eran inexpertos en ese aspecto sus instintos los guiaron para culminar un hermoso momento al convertirse uno en cuerpo y alma.

Luego de dos horas, Misaki quién se había dormido por el cansancio y los nervios que tenía despertó. Usui estaba muy contento y era realmente feliz al tenerla a su lado. Cuando Misaki se dio cuenta en el estado que estaba se tapó hasta la cara pero al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Usui a su lado se petrificó.

-¿Te arrepientes?-

-No…no… es solo… que es muy vergonzoso-. Le contestó tímidamente.

-Misa-chan… cuando me estabas provocando no te notaba avergonzada-. Le dijo con picardía.

Misaki perdió toda timidez y lo miró fijo a la cara. –Te recuerdo que fue tu estúpida y pervertida idea así que no me eches la culpa-.

-Pero eso fue porque tu no me prestabas atención…- Le contestó haciendo un mohín.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Le preguntó Misaki y en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

Había estado algo ocupada con el asunto del consejo y con el Maid Latte y cada vez tenía menos tiempo de ver a su novio. Él le había dicho que de alguna manera llamaría su atención pero ella no le dio importancia… así que…

-¡Tú!... –

-Dime Misa-chan-.

-No actúes haciéndote el inocente Baka Usui.- Comenzaba a irritarse, había caído redondita…

-No estoy actuando…- Le dijo fingiendo demencia.

-Fuiste tú el de la sugerencia… - Misaki observó como el labio de su novio se movía extrañamente tratando de evitar que una risotada saliera de su boca al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. –Y no intentes negarlo pero ¿cómo?-

-Eres muy astuta Misa-chan… pero me pregunto… conociéndome tan bien ¿se te olvidó que soy ambidiestro?-

Misaki se sintió muy cansada como para reñirle además de la carita de perrito feliz que tenía le impedía hacer tal cosa… en fin solo por esa vez le perdonaría su osadía… seguramente mañana cuando despertara lo golpearía al recordar los sucesos de esa noche pero por lo pronto descansaría…

-Estúpido Usui-. Le dijo dándose la vuelta para dormir.

Usui se giró para abrazarla y dormir con ella y antes de que ambos cayeran en el mundo de los sueños le susurró. –Que descanses… Misa-chan…-

…_**Fin…**_

**:.**

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? xD

Fue muy divertido de escribir… es algo cortito pero hecho con mucho cariño… amo a esta pareja =)

No tengo mucho más para decirles… para los que leen mi otro fic "**El Secreto de Misaki**" nos leemos en el próximo capi este viernes o domingo (espero) u.u'

Besitos y dejen sus reviews si les gustó… es mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Sele =)


End file.
